


Paralyzed.

by Batwoman2019



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Mark's visiting Port Charles and visiting some friends when the unthinkable for him happens.
Relationships: Ares (John Wick)/Reagan (Batwoman), Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Paralyzed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest one shot fanfic. It's not really a Batmoore or Rares one fanfic. This one is mainly pointed at Mark but i hope you all enjoy it anyway.

(Over in Port Charles,NY Mark and Michael are running away from one of Cyrus's men as their running they both rush into Sonny's coffee bean warehouse as they get there 

Mark grabs out his gun and looks it over.)

Michael: To bad you couldn't get a hold of Batwoman.  
Mark: Yeah really. To bad she's in Gotham and not able to get here in time.  
Michael: What about Supergirl or Superman.

(Mark looks at him and then quickly pulls out the device that Lois gave him and he flips the side up and pushes the button calling for Clark who rushed off towards 

them. Then he sends a text to Ryan once it's sent he puts the phone on silent so his phone doesn't give their position away to Cyrus's men.)

Michael: Who'd you text?  
Mark: Batwoman!

(He laughs at him as they continue to stay hidden. Outside of the warehouse Jason and Ares run up to the building and look around it as their looking they don't see 

anything and they both split up. And go looking for both Mark and Michael as their looking they remain hidden in their spots. Over in Gotham Ryan rushes into the Bat 

cave and over to Kate.)

Ryan: Kate!

(She turns and looks at her.)

Kate: Yeah.  
Ryan: I just got this text from Mark.

(She looks at her and Ryan hands her the phone. As she sees what it says she looks at her and then quickly goes to get ready to go out to Port Charles.)

Luke: Kate!  
Kate: I know i won't get there in time but. I gotta at least try.  
Luke: I know that.

(As she's getting ready Sophie comes down into the Bat cave followed by Reagan.)

Sophie: So you got the same text i did?  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Reagan: What's going on?  
Kate: I'm gonna try and get out to Port Charles.  
Sophie: How?  
Kate: Luckily i know another Super.

(She grabs out the watch Kara gave her and pushes for her.)

Luke: You couldn't of started with that.  
Kate: Where would the fun of been in that.

(Ryan and Sophie start laughing at his face.)

Ryan: You know Sophie.  
Sophie: What?  
Ryan: I forgot how big of a smart ass your girlfriend is.

(Sophie starts laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: I try be. But then again Reagan's isn't much better.  
Reagan: Yeah blame Ares that'll work out really well for ya.  
Ryan: Anyway.

(Luke starts laughing at them then calms down as Mary smacks him getting Ryan to laugh at him.)

Reagan: Well then.

(They continue to laugh as Kara rushes towards them and lands next to Kate after she finishes getting ready to go.)

Kara: What's going on?  
Ryan: Mark's in trouble.

(She shows her the text and Kara looks at Kate whose walked up to her.)

Kate: Ryan see if you can't get the Bat Mobile to Port Charles.  
Ryan: Okay. I'll keep Mary out of the driver seat.  
Mary: They looked the same.  
Ryan: Babe relax i'm just kidding.  
Mary: Oh. But i should really stay here and help Luke out.  
Ryan: Okay.

(Kate tosses Ryan the key's the car and she along with Kara quickly take off towards Port Charles. As Ryan walks off towards the car and gets into it. Meanwhile back 

in Port Charles Mark and Michael remain in their hiding spots as one of Cyrus's men finds them seeing him Mark and Michael quickly take off as their running he fires 

at them which gets Jason and Ares attention they run off towards them as Mark and Michael reach their next hiding spot.)

Michael: And there's nowhere we can get out of.  
Mark: Nope. Damn.

(He grabs out his gun and sees him coming towards them Mark quickly stands up and gets him in the leg sending him down both him and Michael run for them warehouse as 

they get out there they run off. And hide behind boxes before anyone sees them.)

Mark: I really should of stayed in Gotham.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Michael: Now where's the fun in that?  
Mark: Yeah true.

(He laughs at him. As someone fires at them they go fire again only to have someone fly into them sending them into the wall both Mark and Michael turn and look.)

Mark: Superman's here.

(He laughs at him as he knocks him out once he's out cold Mark looks around then he sees someone and hits him square in the chest getting Clark to turn and look at 

him.)

Mark: You're getting slow in your old age there Superman.

(He looks at him and laughs. As Michael see another one of Cyrus's men goes to fire as Kate and Kara arrive she pulls her garbling gun out and fires it at him then 

quickly pulls him back into the dumpster once he's down she kicks him knocking him out as he's knocked unconscious.)

Mark: Oh look Batwoman and Supergirl have arrived.  
Michael: Do i even wanna know how you know the Bat?  
Mark: Very long story.  
Michael: The suit's different?  
Mark: That's because that's the original Batwoman.

(Michael looks at him and then over to Kate.)

Michael: No.  
Mark: Surprise.

(He laughs at him.)

Michael: Willow's gonna lose it.  
Mark: Yeah.

(Just then someone fires at them getting them to duck down. Mark turns to see who it is and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Supergirl! It's Lex.

(She looks over at him and rushes him sending him into the wall behind them and knocking him out as Ryan quickly drives into the warehouse and quickly stops it as Kate 

rushes over to her.)

Ryan: Wow.

(Kate laughs at her as one of Cyrus's men points the gun at Ryan only to have Kate act quickly and turns around protects Ryan from the bullet as it hits her back she 

turns and throws one of her batarangs at him sending him down and Mark kicks him in the face knocking him out. Once he's out he walks over to him along with Michael.)

Mark: You guys have good timing.  
Kate: You called we had to.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Ryan: What's this tool's problem anyway?  
Mark: He's one of Sonny's many many enemies.

(They nod their heads at him.)

Kate: You okay?  
Mark: I'm just fine.

(He looks around. Then he sees both Jason and Ares he walks away from them and over to them as he's walking over to them as he's walking up to them someone comes out 

of hiding and fires him getting Mark in the back sending him down hearing and seeing Mark go down Kate rushes over to him as she gets to him she checks for a pulse as 

Ares puts a round through the mans head sending him down as he goes down both her and Jason run up to them as they get there Jason slides next to him and looks at 

him.)

Jason: Mark!  
Mark: I'm okay.

(Kate looks at his back and sees where he was shot.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: You sure you're okay?  
Mark: I'm fine. Why?

(She quickly puts pressure onto his wound when Jason doesn't hear him wince and Mark knowing what's going on.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: I can't feel your hand.

(She looks at him and then to Jason who knows that look all to well.)

Ares: Shit.

(She grabs out her phone and quickly calls 911. Minutes later over at GH the medics rush Mark into the hospital Lucas runs over to him and looks at him.)

Lucas: What happened?  
Medic: Him and Michael Corinthos got cornered by Cyrus's men over in the warehouse district.  
Lucas: Damn i really wish someone would get raid of that bastard.  
Medic: I hear ya.  
Lucas: Let's get him into this room here and take a look at him.

(They rush him into the room as Clark Kate and Kara all rush into the hospital back into their normal cloths. As they walk in they walk over to the sitting area and 

wait for news.)

Clark: I'm gonna go call Lois.  
Kara: Okay.

(He gets up to go and call his wife. As both Kate and Kara sit there.)

Kate: Not how i thought today would end.  
Kara: Yeah i know.   
Kate: Other then Sophie Julia and Tyler.  
Kara: I know he's one of your father's best agents.  
Kate: He is and he's going to be so pissed off he could lose Mark.  
Kara: Yeah. Well if i know Mark he's not gonna let this stop him.  
Kate: From what i hear the Buchanan's have big egos.

(They start laughing then calm down. Then Kate's phone goes off she grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number she answers it.)

Kate: Hey.  
Sophie: Hey. You okay?  
Kate: Mark's in the hospital.  
Sophie: Why?  
Kate: One of Cyrus's mean shot him in the back.  
Sophie: Oh god.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Sophie: You want me down there?  
Kate: Yes i do.  
Sophie: Okay i'll be on the first flight there.  
Kate: Okay thanks.  
Sophie: Anytime.

(Then she hangs up with her and she looks at Luke.)

Luke: What's wrong?  
Sophie: One of Cyrus's men shot Mark in the back and he's now in the hospital.  
Luke: You going?  
Sophie: I am. I just gotta call the Commander and tell him.

(He nods his head at her as Reagan's phone goes off she grabs it out and answers it.)

Reagan: Yeah babe i heard. We're on our way now.  
Ares: Okay.

(Then they hang up and walk off. Back over in Part Charles Jason walks into the hospital as Clark ends his call with Lois.)

Jason: Hey.  
Kate: Hey.  
Jason: Anything yet?  
Kate: Not yet. But hearing Mark say he couldn't feel my hand on his back scares the hell out of me.  
Jason: I hear ya.

(They all sit there and wait for news on Mark. Over the next several hours as their all waiting for news on Mark Cyrus came by to talk them only to have Clark quickly 

shove him away and told him to stay as far from them as he could get he went to say something but Jacob had walked up and punched him sending him into the nurses 

station as he went down he got the point and walked off.)

Cyrus: This isn't over.  
Jacob: It better be or i'll be the one who ends you.

(He walked off as he turned and looked at everyone.)

Jacob: I've been wanting to do that.

(They look at him and laugh as Kate gets ice for his hand once she has it she hands it to him and smiles at her. Hours later Lucas walks up to them and tells them how 

Mark's surgery went after telling them how it went they all looked at him and then looked off.)

Kate: So he was right?  
Lucas: He was. But that's only for now. Nothing is for sure.  
Jason: What?  
Lucas: Once the swelling goes down we'll for sure if he's paralyzed.  
Kate: And how long until?  
Lucas: It could be up twenty-four to forty-eight hours before we know if he still has feelings left in his legs.  
Kate: Even if he if he is.  
Lucas: It can be Permanent.  
Kate: But.  
Lucas: When or if he wants to there is something we can to try and help him walk again. But he's gonna want to have it. Given his line of work he's gonna need to 

be able to walk or run.

Kate: I'm sure he could do desk duty. My girlfriend has done it enough.  
Sophie: Hey.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Just saying.  
Sophie: I wanna break up.

(Kate looks at her and laughs because she knows she's messing around with her. After learning of Mark's condition and after he woke up Lucas told him that he was 

paralyzed from the waste down which off course he took hard because without being able to walk or run Mark can't do the job he's been doing. But then Lucas told him 

that if walking is something he wanted to do they had something they could do in order to help him walk again.)

Mark: Their anyway i could walk again without the surgery?  
Lucas: There is. But you're gonna wanna have to walk again.  
Mark: Of course i wanna walk again.  
Lucas: Okay well keep up the hope that one day you will and don't let people like Cyrus and Peter August make you think other wise.  
Mark: Cyrus doesn't scare me and Peter's an idiot so there's that.

(He laughs at him as Mark looks around as Lucas walked out of his room. As he's lying there he starts thinking about all of the things he'll never get to do again if 

he can't walk again and if he can't walk again he'll lose his job and that's one thing he doesn't wanna do. Over the next two three weeks Mark remains in the hospital 

hoping he'll get feeling back into his legs but when it doesn't happen he starts losing hope he'll ever get to walk again and with him losing that hope his friends 

start worrying about him. All of this is leading up to three months later Mark's back in Gotham over at his apartment sitting down on the couch as someone knocks on 

the door.)

Mark: Yeah.

(The door opens and Kate walks in to check on him.)

Mark: Why if it isn't Kate Kane.

(She laughs at him as she walks into the apartment and closes the door.)

Kate: I'd ask but.  
Mark: Still no feeling in legs and i'm starting to really think it'll never happen.  
Kate: Well Lucas did say it would take time.  
Mark: I know he did. And i'm just trying to figure out when it will happen again.  
Kate: I don't know. Have ever you thought about moving into a bigger place?  
Mark: No. Why?   
Kate: I'm just asking.  
Mark: I don't really need a bigger place Kate. I can get to my bed just fine with the Wheel chair. I might be paralyzed but i can still use my brain.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: I know that. It's just.  
Mark: I know. And i get it Kate you're worried.  
Kate: I'm getting very worried.  
Mark: Yeah i don't really blame you for that. My family is even starting to get worried.  
Kate: Well.  
Mark: My dad keeps trying to get me to go back to Llanview. And i tell him as long as Dorian Lord is still there i won't ever step foot back into it.

(She laughed at him.)

Mark: I love my family and my friends i mean you guys are really the only reason why i haven't gone insane.  
Kate: Oh i know.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Of all honesty Mary offered for me to stay with her over the penthouse but. Again they have stairs.  
Kate: They have rooms downstairs too.  
Mark: Oh. Well then.  
Kate: No i get it and i can understand that. You don't want to listen to Mary and Ryan going at it every night.  
Mark: I really don't.

(Kate looks at him and laughs. Then realize's something.)

Kate: You know i have a spare bedroom at my place.  
Mark: Again stairs.  
Kate: I have an elevator.  
Mark: Oh.  
Kate: But that's only if you want too.  
Mark: Yeah and then i get listen to you and Sophie doing every night.

(Kate laughs at him.)

Kate: I'm sorry.  
Mark: Not it's fine. It's just i don't know how i would feel living up in an apartment above a bar.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.   
Kate: It was just an idea.  
Mark: I know. But i'm find living on my own.  
Kate: I know that. But we still worry what if August comes by and tries to start trouble.  
Mark: Then i have the device Lois gave me. I can have Clark here within seconds. Because we all know Batwoman can't come out during the day.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Come on you can't say it hasn't been great being able to share an earth with Supergirl and Superman.  
Kate: It has been.  
Mark: Besides. I work with your dad. Nothing can be as scary as that.

(She laughs at him.)

Kate: Yeah okay.  
Mark: Are right.   
Kate: But the offer does still stand.  
Mark: I know it does.

(She smiles at him as she turns and walks out of the apartment as Mark looks around the apartment. As he sits there he puts his head back as he feels something in his 

leg and then looks up and calls out for Kate who rushes back into the apartment.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Mark: My leg.  
Kate: What about it?  
Mark: You know that feeling your leg gives you when it falls sleep.  
Kate: Like a bunch of needles poking at you?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Wait. Are you starting to get feeling back into your legs?  
Mark: I think so.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Where's your chair?  
Mark: Right here.

(She walks over to him and moves the chair closer to him. And then helps him into it once he's in the chair she takes the breaks off of it and then wheels him towards 

the door as they get there opens it once it's open they both leave. Minutes later over at Mary's clinic she's looking him over as she looks over the wound area and 

looks over his Xray's she sees the swelling has gone down a lot since the last time they looked.)

Kate: Mary!  
Mary: The swelling in his back has gone down a lot so this is the start of him walking again.

(Kate looks over at Mark whose sitting there thinking she walks over to him.)

Mark: Hey.  
Kate: Hey. Mary has good news.  
Mark: I could use it.

(She laughs at him as Mary walks up to him.)

Mary: The swelling in your back has gone down by a lot so you're gonna be getting a lot of stabbing pains in your legs within in the next two or three days.

(He looks at her and smiles.)

Mark: Well that's good to hear.  
Mary: It's very good. Soon you'll be up and helping Kate kick bad guy ass.  
Mark: That's what she has your girlfriend for.

(Mary looks at him and then looks off trying to keep from blushing.)

Kate: Now you know how turned on she gets when she sees Ryan fighting bad guys.  
Mark: Kind of like either you or Sophie get.  
Kate: Not as bad.

(He laughs at her.)

Mary: Anyway. If you wanna get a second opinion i'll be okay with that.  
Mark: It's fine Mary. As long as i get to start walking again that's all that really matters right.  
Mary: Yeah.

(He puts his hand out for Kate to help him down and into his chair. As he sits back down in it he looks at them.)

Mark: Hang on a minute.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: I wanna try something.

(She looks at him and puts the breaks back on his chair and he looks at Kate.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Mary do these have breaks on them.  
Mary: Yeah.

(Both her and Kate put the locks on the tables after moving them towards Mark and then stop them then lock up the wheels. Once their done Mark puts the flaps that he 

feet go on up and then goes to stand up as he stands up he looks at them and laughs.)

Mark: Well i can do this part.

(They smile at him. Then he gets ready to start walking between them but can't get his legs to move.)

Kate: Mark don't rush yourself.   
Mark: I'm not. Just know i can stand is good enough for me.

(She laughs at him. Over the next three weeks Mark continues to show signs of being able to stand up longer then the time before he still hasn't tried to walk yet but 

that's only because he's afraid to try so Kate took him to rehab in the hopes that they can help him walk again. Soon after getting him checked into rehab he started to 

learn how to start walking again. As his learning continues he smiles with each step he takes. After each therapy session either Kate or Reagan would show up to see 

how he's doing and he'd tell them he was pain.)

Reagan: Yeah i kind of figured you would be.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: So have you had any other visitor's other then me and Kate?  
Mark: Not really. Well Mary and Ryan Luke and whoever else.

(she laughs at him.)

Reagan: We just want you to get better Mark.  
Mark: Yeah i know that.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He laughed at her. As Mark remains there learning how to walk again he gets a surprise visit from one of the members of the band that he thought had turned their 

backs on him after his and Veracity's break up due to picking Austin over him. But he's managed to get over it and live his life. The best way he can as he's doing his 

every other day therapy session he looks up to see her and nearly falls but catches himself.)

Mark: I'm sorry.  
Felix: No it's okay. You wanna take a break?  
Mark: No. It's just.

(He turns to see Calamity back there and smiles at her.)

Felix: It's been how long since you last saw them?  
Mark: A couple of years. That's when we me and Veracity broke up.  
Felix: Wow. She's gotten hotter with age.  
Mark: And married.  
Felix: Oh whose the lucky guy?  
Mark: She didn't marry a guy.  
Felix: Oh she's?  
Mark: She's Bi but yes she's gay.  
Felix: It agrees with her.

(Mark laughs at him as he waves her over and Felix has stand on the other end.)

Mark: No jokes Mitchell.

(She laughs at him as she stands there and waits for him to get to her. As he gets to Felix he smiles at him.)

Felix: You're getting better with this.  
Mark: I am. Pretty soon i'll be out of the chair completely.  
Felix: Yeah. You wanna walk back to your friend back there.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: Yeah. She's much prettier to look at.  
Felix: Hey.  
Mark: What?  
Felix: I feel used.

(Mark laughs at him as he turns around and starts off towards Calamity who just put her phone away and watches him smiling at him as he gets to her he smiles at her.)

Mark: You're much prettier up close.  
Calamity: Oh well thank you. But still happily married.  
Mark: I know the ring kind of gives it away.

(She looks at her finger and smiles at it.)

Calamity: Yeah. I'd hug you but.  
Mark: I can stand.

(She laughs at him as he takes his hands off of the railings and she hugs him getting him to smile at her then she pulls away from him as he leans on them again.)

Calamity: Still can't stand for long?  
Mark: I'm getting better at it. It's just taking time and it's fun learning how to walk again.  
Calamity: Is it?  
Mark: No. It's hurts.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: Well that's what you get for getting shot.  
Mark: It's not like i planned it.

(She laughs at him.)

Calamity: I know. Hey when's this over?  
Mark: In about five minutes.  
Calamity: Okay. It okay if i meet him in his room?  
Felix: No go for it.

(She nods her head at him as she walks off to go and wait for Mark as he turns around and smiles at him. Then he finishes out his session. Shortly after his session 

finished Mark got pushed back to his room as he got there he walked in to see not just Calamity but her bandmates there as well.)

Mark: Wow.

(They laugh at him.)

Mark: I know you guys don't i?  
Serenity: We'd hope so.  
Mark: What's going on?  
Charity: I know it's been two years since we saw you but.  
Mark: Yes Emily does.

(Serenity looks at him as Calamity's trying to keep from laughing.)

Charity: I'd go there but.  
Calamity: I wouldn't.

(She laughs at her.)

Mark: But what?  
Charity: The USO tour is about to start and well.  
Mark: You guys need a body guard?  
Charity: Yes.  
Mark: So go the Crows. I'm sure they'd send someone over to Europe with you.  
Serenity: We thought about that but then.  
Mark: Austin!  
Serenity: Yeah.  
Mark: So why are you asking me. I mean i'm the last person who should be protecting you four.  
Veracity: Because i asked them too.

(He turns and looks at her. Seeing her again after two years his face falls but quickly smiles at her.)

Mark: Why? It's not like.  
Veracity: Austin has no say in who we hire to protect us. Very much like he didn't get it in 2017.  
Mark: I know that. But it didn't stop him from trying to pay me off.  
Veracity: Yeah well. You didn't take it so.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Yeah well i'm still in no shape to go anywhere.  
Veracity: Lair.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Well at least at the moment. I'm in pain from the latest therapy session.  
Veracity: Well we've got two months before it starts so.  
Mark: Okay.  
Veracity: Look Mark.  
Mark: It's okay really. I mean it's not. But as long as you're okay that's all that matters.

(She smiles at him. As they stay there and talk to him he talks and jokes around with him.)

Two months later.

(It's been two months since Mark went to rehab in order to learn how to walk again in between him learning how to walk again he would get visitors that would come in 

and visit him if it wasn't his friends from Port Charles it was Reagan and Ares then Kate and Sophie including both Ryan and Mary who would start to get over barring 

with him only to be told by Ryan to back off and would do so only to get either Kate of Sophie to call her whipped. And she would easily say something back to them and 

they would shut up which would get both Ares and Reagan to laugh at them.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: I would disagree but it's true.  
Michael: What's true.

(They turn and look at him.)

Mark: Hey man.  
Michael: Hey. How you feel?  
Mark: Good. You know it is.  
Michael: Luckily i don't.  
Mark: Ass.

(He laughs at him. Over those times he would get visits from them he would learn that both Sonny and Morgan were alive and back at home with their loved ones after 

hearing of Mark being shot in the back they both went to Gotham to see how he's doing.)

Morgan: You look good.  
Mark: So do you. For a dead man.  
Morgan: See dad i told you he'd say something.

(Sonny laughs at them. With each time they would go and see him Mark found himself being drawn towards Morgan but never said anything due to him still being in love 

with Veracity and the day came when Mark was being released. All of this is leading up to the day of the start of the USO tour 2021 as he arrived in Spain and headed 

up to the hanger where the first show was going to be as he walked in he heard someone bring up his name and he smiled at them.)

Mark: I hear my name.

(They turn and look at him seeing him standing all of the acts look at him and smile.)

Veracity: Mark!

(She takes her guitar off and hands it to Charity who takes it from her as she walks over to her ex and hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulled away from 

him and seeing how close they both were she smiled at him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Veracity: Yeah i'm just glad you're up and walking again.  
Mark: It feels good to be honest.

(She pulls away from him. As she turns and walks off Mark smiles at her as Sophie walks up to him.)

Sophie: You look good.  
Mark: I feel good.   
Sophie: I just.  
Mark: You look like you wanna cry.  
Sophie: I do.

(He grabs her into a hug getting her to smile at him. As their hugging Kate smiles at them then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm okay i swear.  
Sophie: I know.

(He laughs at her as he walks over to the other acts and shakes their hands as they tell him their happy he's up and about again. Then he looks at the Bellas and 

laughs at them as he hugs them getting them to smile at him. Then he pulls away from then claps hands with Chicago and Zeke. Then he looks over at the other Evermoist 

members and smiles at them as he grabs Serenity into a hug getting her to laugh at him as he pulls away from her. As he hugs Calamity then pulls away from as he smiles 

at Charity and hugs her getting her to laugh at him.)

Charity: It's good to see you again.  
Mark: You too. Vera.

(She smiles at him as he looks around.)

Mark: I'm going to say this because i can run away now.  
Calamity: What?  
Mark: The Bellas are still better.

(He quickly runs off and hides behind Sophie who laughs at him.)

Mark: I'm kidding. Partly.   
Sophie: You're so dead.  
Mark: Oh don't i know it. Anyway.

(He walks over to Veracity and pulls her into him.)

Veracity: What?  
Mark: Hi.

(She laughs at him as he let's her go and gives Austin the finger which annoys him. But then Mark starts talking to everyone and they get sound check underway. Over by 

Kate she looks at Mark and can tell he's feeling even better then he had in the last two years since he lost contact with the band and the Bellas. He's as happy as the 

day he learned there was a very good chance that he could walk again and with him going through the pain he did in order to learn how to walk again and finally getting 

to the point where he could walk on his own and getting to leave his house and join this tour and help protect the four women who were there for him the last two 

months of his days in therapy. And now that he's walking again she can't wait to see the day where he can finally move on with his life and find that one person who 

will be there for him if he ever loses feeling in his legs again. They just all hope that it doesn't ever happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because well it's never fun having to watch a friend go through what Mark had to go through but by the end he was up and walking. And i promise you later today will be Being Friends with Lucifer will go up.


End file.
